


the nurse's office

by fated_addiction



Category: GOT7, K-pop, KARA (Band), Korean Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet - Fandom, SM Entertainment | SMTown, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is a conspiracy.</i>
</p><p>Various pairings, settings, etc, all based on the same theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't worry i'm not (maybe) contagious | jessica/taeyeon

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt: taengsic + college + the common cold.
> 
> See notes at the bottom for more.

This is a conspiracy.

Look. Jessica is so not above blaming the really cute girl in her psychology class for inflicting the plague on her. She isn't. 

She can count the number of times she's seen this girl on one hand. Four. Before and after the holiday break. A week ago, she was handing her a paper and there was snot and tired eyes and Jessica could only think oh _god_ I want to take care of you. Without saying it, of course.

But. She has the plague. Snot included. So it's kind of a revenge mission. Just not thought out well.

In fact, instead of taking her usual seat with the rest of the graduate TAs, she sits right next to her, clutching her box of tissues like a psycho and glaring miserably at her. If her sister saw her, Soojung would roll her eyes and say something like: "You've seriously lost it, dude." Because she has. Because she can't even handle the fact that talking to this girl is going to start this way.

There is an exam between them. The girl bows forward, her hair covering her eyes. Jessica reads the name on top of the page. Kim Taeyeon. This isn't like middle school, where she drew hearts and flowers and crooked stars around her name. So she says the only thing she can think of in that moment.

"Take responsibility."

The girl next to her blinks. Another, sitting right in front of them, chokes on a laugh.

"Responsibility?" the girl is staring at her strangely, peeling half a headphone out of her ear and tossing it to the desk. "I'm just auditing the class. Er, well. My roommate is sick and I told her I'd take her place..."

Jessica's eyes narrow. "Your roommate," she repeats, and she nods her head, twice. "Well, your roommate is lucky to have you," she continues mildly, waving her hand around, "but. Well. This is about me."

The girl stuffs a laugh behind her hand. Her eyes are bright too. It's the second or third thing Jessica notices because, right before that, her mouth creases and she has dimples which, seriously, decide to steal Jessica's soul.

"Take responsibility," she says again. She pushes the box of tissues she has with her and glares. "The last time I saw you, I handed you a packet and you were flushed and gross with --"

"A cold," Kim Taeyeon finishes. "I remember now."

Jessica frowns. She eyes her warily. She's debating running head first into this. In fact, she is usually more calculating than this. It's going to be the key to her success as a lawyer, her advisor always tells her. She's shrewd and unapologetic about it.

"So do something about it," she says slowly, and then leans across the desk, propping her hand against her chin.

This may be a first date.

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Taeyeon is a music major. And so is her roommate. Her roommate needs to fulfill some kind of bizarre elective requirement so, well, that's how she occasionally ends up in Jessica's class. She's quiet, which unnerves Jessica, and has a lot of really curious smiles. 

She buys her coffee the week after Jessica's cold is terrible, like really terrible, even goes so far to bring her chicken soup because she feels a little guilty. They watch a movie that night. Someone gets murdered and Jessica thinks about holding her hand.

"A lawyer, huh," Taeyeon still says, over their coffee. They share a cupcake too. Her knees lean into Jessica's underneath the table. "Why law?"

She shrugs. "I was either going to be famous or fight crime, according to my grandmother."

Taeyeon laughs.

"I don't know," Jessica continues. She bites her lip, studying Taeyeon. Her cheeks are a little flushed and she can't help herself, leaning forward and tapping her nose with one finger. "The rest of that answer merits a second date, I guess."

"You're cute," Taeyeon says lazily and oh god, Jessica thinks, that is the best worst possible thing she's said to her. It sounds like an acknowledgment and she hates how she sort of flutters, the knots in her belly tightening.

"What about you?" Jessica shifts and tests the weight on her legs. Inadvertently, she manages to dig closer. Her legs slip between Taeyeon's. "Why music?"

Taeyeon swallows and shrugs. She says: "It's the only thing that's ever made sense to me." And weirdly, somehow, it make sense to Jessica. It may also be the most romantic thing she's ever heard. "I don't know what I'm going to do with it," Taeyeon adds.

"Be you probably," Jessica says and means but doesn't mean.

She flushes too and hates, really hates, that this girl she barely knows (but seriously though) is getting under her skin and that she likes it because it's somewhere between dizzying and unreal.

"I like you," Taeyeon says. She's serious too and Jessica has to pause, mid-reach for a cupcake, because it really sounds like a confession when she hears it.

She's flustered though, ducks too, and hides behind her hand with a smile. She picks the cupcake to stare at and then crosses her legs, tucking her foot behind one of Taeyeon's legs with too much each.

"That's good," she manages, and somehow, her voice stays steady too. She's a little self-conscious and very aware of how suddenly something in the way Taeyeon looks at her changes, like actually changes.

It's like her plan backfired. If she even had one to begin with.

Taeyeon reaches forward and laces their fingers together. She smirks and Jessica may just hate herself a little. It makes her mouth a little pink and a little round and she's distracted, okay, because music major Kim Taeyeon is stupidly pretty and there is nothing she can do about it.

The other girl hovers though. Like over Jessica in such a way that she even starts to smell her perfume, a hint of floral, a hint of something muskier and it more than just blindsides Jessica. It basically hits her like a truck.

"Just don't get me sick," Taeyeon says. Her voice is soft and low. "Because that would just suck."

Jessica is going to kiss her for that. Just because.

And when she leans against the table, over it, painful and a lot awkward, like A LOT awkward, she grabs a few strands of Taeyeon's hair, ignores the taste of the laugh straight into her mouth because suddenly, it's everything sweet and soft and what she expected because honestly, she's been thinking about Taeyeon's mouth a little too much. She tastes as sharp as the coffee, a little sugary because of the cake they've barely shared, and when Taeyeon sinks her teeth into Jessica's lips, Jessica swears she's going to lose it. Fast.

"I swear," she murmurs, breathless against Taeyeon's mouth. The other girl pulls at her braid. "You planned this," she says.

Taeyeon snorts. "Of course," she deadpans. "I totally did."

It doesn't even matter as it is. The cupcake is forgotten. Someone will whistle at them, passing their table. And Jessica will already think about introducing her to to her sister because the kiss sinks into and really, she's just dazed.

They'll both call it as they see it. They are forever in a first date.

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyeon gets sick the follow week. She doesn't lose her voice, thank god, but she's miserable and clutching the same type of tissues that Jessica hoards at her house anyway. Sharing is caring, after all.

"Karma," Jessica says.

She's smug, of course.


	2. i'll miss keeping you | jb/seulgi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They have been working together for years._
> 
> _In fact, that in itself is testimony to the amount of patience Seulgi has -- between working with him since his debut, knowing him since middle school, _and_ the fact that the color of his underwear is still, STILL a dark, stupid blue, it remains one of the industry's biggest secrets on why she hasn't actually killed Im Jaebum._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jb/seulgi + childhood best friends + blue

They have been working together for years.

In fact, that in itself is testimony to the amount of patience Seulgi has -- between working with him since his debut, knowing him since middle school, _and_ the fact that the color of his underwear is still, STILL a dark, stupid blue, it remains one of the industry's biggest secrets on why she hasn't actually killed Im Jaebum.

But she's coming close to it.

"You're an idiot," she tells him for the fifth time, maybe six, watching as the nurse readjusts the covers over his hips. The news already broke on the Internet: Actor Im Jaebum hospitalized for exhaustion, fans worried and wish for quick recovery. Seulgi is super close to posting anonymously. "Seriously," she half-growls. "I TOLD you to stay home today. Because you have barely made it through the flu."

His eyes narrow. "You're too loud."

She raises a hand, threatening to hit him. "I'm going to beat you. And it'll be fine. Because your mother told me that I could. Because you. Are. An. Idiot."

Jaebum just sulks in the bed.

She knew this drama had some bad feelings attached to it. Or ghosts. Whatever. There is something about doing a horror drama that unnerves her, in between messing with the dead and then shooting on location where an _actual_ murder happened, she's going crazy with worry because her karma has always been indefinitely tied to his.

It's almost a boring story. There a lot of little moments and, of course, she could tell the story about that time their friends in high school dragged them to a fortune teller. The point is, however, that everyone has always said that there is no Jaebum without Seulgi and no Seulgi without Jaebum and sometimes, most times, she keeps those sentiments closer to her heart. 

"You were worried," he says then, and his hand reaches out to cover hers, pressing it into his bed. Her eyes narrow, but his expression softens. "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough." Her reply is immediate. "You're no good to _anyone_ when you get like this." She swallows and her eyes move to the wires attached to his arm. "I'm going to smell like a hospital because of you."

Jaebum blinks. Then his gaze shifts. "You have a date."

She reaches forward, flicking his forehead. "There you go again," she says. "Living in a fantasy. When do I ever have time to day when I'm with you?"

"You could though," he murmurs. She can't tell whether or not he's arguing. "Date," he says. "You're always with me."

Something in her drops.

The truth is somewhere in the images she's ignored from earlier in the day; somewhere between Jaebum collapsing on set and being ushered to the hospital, her head started to spin and panic basically lived in her throat. She could yell. She will probably want to hit him in an hour or so. But something leaves her too, when he goes and says it, the way his voice changes from warm to lukewarm, kind of like when she can never tell if he is tease her.

"Shut up," she manages. It's half-hearted at best. She looks off to the side, swallowing. "And hurry up and recover. "My mom's birthday is next month."

Jaebum laughs and closes his eyes.

Selugi hates that her heart basically lives in her throat.

 

 

 

 

 

Youngji sits on her kitchen counter. Her legs swing lazily.

"So basically," she says, after awhile, "you're in love with him and _both_ of you are idiots."

Seugli groans, her head hitting her refrigerator door. "Shut. Up."

Her best friend laughs. They have been sitting in her kitchen for about an hour. Youngji has to go back to the hospital for the start of her second shift, but Seulgi has a rare day off. Since Jaebum is an idiot and doesn't take care of himself.

"It doesn't make you not good at your job either." Youngji jumps off of the counter. She reaches for her cardigan to cover her scrubs. "It just means that he's working too hard and you're worried because the two of you are both stupid and in love with each other anyway."

Seulgi snorts. "Yah --" she throws a towel at Youngji's head. "We're talking about JB here."

"You only call him JB when you're irritated or worried about him," Youngji points out.

"I _hate_ you."

Youngji soften and moves to where she sits, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and sitting in her lap. "You don't," she says. "And you don't hate him either. You're just terrified. Which is normal. Because he's two people, essentially. And you work for him. So I get it... but it's not supposed to be perfect."

Seulgi sighs, running a hand against her face. She pats Youngji's knee and then stands, laughing when they unceremoniously drop and stumble against the table. They walk to the door too, arm and arm, because Seulgi's sure that she's going to have to make the most of her quiet time before it gets busy again.

She leans against the wall, watching Youngji grab her bag and her jacket.

"I should have been a doctor," she says.

Youngji snorts. "You can barely stand the sight of blood," she says dryly. Flicks Seulgi's forehead too. "Besides," she says too. "I think you're really meant for just one person as it is."

Seulgi can only glare and reluctantly admit but not say out loud that her best friend is right. Because she usually is. She's the one person that gets to be.

Instead, she pulls open her front door only to startled and confused because there's Jaebum, in a black leather jacket and looking like Death beat him up, paused in mid-knock.

Youngji laughs a little. "Your timing is everything," she teases, then turns to kiss Seulgi's cheek. She pats Jaebum on the head. "You look like a vampire, oppa," she tells JB. "You have to quit the method acting."

Jaebum has the capacity to blush. Or maybe he still has a fever. Seulgi doesn't care. She just glares. Youngji leaves this way though, laughing and waving to them both before walking down the hall and into the elevator. Jaebum seems mystified by her appearance and then turns to look at her, eyeing her warily too.

"Are you still mad at me," he asks, breezing by her and into the house. His voice is steadier than earlier, when she talked to him in the morning. 

"She's right, you know." Seulgi closes the door behind him. She's semi-conscious of the fact that she feels under dressed; for her, it's more like a t-shirt and joggers and a messy ponytail day. "You look like Death still. Or Death's angsty idol kid brother."

"You're not funny," he counters.

"Hilarious actually," she quips, shrugging. She immediately moves to make him tea. "You just don't have a sense of humor."

She makes it ten steps to the stove, before he's behind her and in her space, towering over her and reminding her that she's still, in fact, shorter than he is and that she forgets a lot. Because maybe, secretly or not so secretly, they are actually really careful around each other.

But there is something about the way that he's suddenly looking at her, like he's really looking at her, dark eyes and the slight curl of his mouth. His fingers brush over the line of her jaw, trace a path to her mouth and then rise, pushing her hair behind her ear. Seulgi manages to swallow and forget what she wants to say.

"I was kind of an ass the other day." Jaebum's voice softens and he sighs. His fingers move back to her mouth and her throat slowly starts to dry. "And I realized it, later, after you were gone. Because you weren't there and I knew that I had something stupid..."

He looks worried and she's confused. Then sighs, shaking her head. Because this isn't what she wants to do, but it looks like she's going to have to say something.

"It wasn't you." Her mouth firms and she looks down. "I was terrified," she says quietly, "when they took you to the hospital. Because I should have done a better job of making sure that you were taking care of yourself."

"Seulgi-yah."

Her hand shoots up. "Let me finish," she says and oh god, oh god, she thinks. Is this it? "I have been at your side for years. Years. And we see each other more than we see our own parents. Who are okay with this. Like... I don't know. But that should say something."

She meets his gaze and her heart starts to throb, tremble, and then race a little. She reaches forward, letting herself touch his face. Seulgi smiles a little, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I hate it," she confesses. "That I can never see anyone but you. And then I hate myself. Because I don't want to see anyone else but you."

As far as confessions go, it's clumsy. It feels impossible to say too. Part of her wants to hit herself because she doesn't get like this. The other part of herself knows it was meant to be like this all along.

Her eyes burn a little. "I'm going to do something stupid," she says quietly.

"Oh?" He finds his voice. She isn't sure if she imagines it. Or if he's humoring her.

She frames his face with her hands anyway, leaning on her toes and covering his mouth with hers. Her mouth forms a sort of _oh_ , her lips dragging back to taste his reaction. His hands immediately fly to her hips and he keeps her a little close and suddenly, suddenly, his mouth grabs hers back just before she breaks away to kiss her again.

They both stumble to the side. Her hip hits the kitchen counter and then he's lifting her, pushing her back onto the countertop and firmly wrapping her legs around her thighs. She's got fistfuls of his jacket and when he breaks away, her head drops against his and she finds herself struggling to breathe.

"That was dumb," he agrees finally, smoothing his thumb against her lip. "Especially since I was about to fight you if you were going to quit."

Seulgi scoffs as best as she can. She punches his chest a little.

"I can't quit," she says. "Who else is going to make sure you're not a vampire for the rest of your life?"

What she doesn't say is this: I'll love you for your underwear too and it's the truth, no matter how stupid, how blue, and how much she really wants to set on fire so that he buys another color.

Let's face it. He was worried about that too.


	3. i made my bed | krystal/amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Amber is sick. Like sick-sick._
> 
> Soojung will be the first to admit that she totally sucks at this.

Amber is sick.

Like sick- _sick_. Like there is no other way around it _sick_. There is snot coming out of her nose that could double as some sort of alien species and by alien species, she means it is literally the grossest thing she has EVER seen. It also doesn't help that there are tissues everywhere. Luna dies of laughter when she reiterates this point, via group text naturally, even with Amber sitting across from her, because someone has to tell Vic-omma that one of her kids should have never left their apartment this morning.

"You would have done the same thing," Amber tells her, tossing her phone onto the couch. She's playing an EXO song because Chanyeol called the show under a fake name and it was even more embarrassing because you could totally tell that it was Chanyeol and that he hadn't slept yet, getting off a flight from Japan and a variety schedule.

"No." Soojung is annoyed. She pouts and frowns. "I really wouldn't," she insists.

"Would to," Amber counters.

Soojung's phone vibrates and on the couch, Amber lights back up. It's Victoria. She sends a frowning rabbit.

"You're in trouble," she says dryly, and then comes Victoria's grocery list for Soojung because Luna is trying to live through her musical and she and Amber are sharing a schedule for the next week.

"Whatever." Amber flicks a piece of paper at her head and sneezes. "I can't --"

She sneezes heavily and Soojung swears, SWEARS if she's going to get sick she's not only going to make Amber take care of her, she's going to kill her too and make Jessica help her hide the body because NO ONE would suspect them. Or maybe. Ugh, she thinks, rubbing her temples. She's totally losing it.

The return to the broadcast is relatively simple. They banter. Amber winks at her and she hates her even more because, in the middle of this, there's Amber the best friend, Amber the biggest crush in her life, and more importantly, Amber who is probably going to cause the next zombie apocalypse and Soojung will not take any responsibility for it ever. They're forever doomed to being this way. Look, Soojung's basically accepted it as it is.

"Stop it," she manages and turns away. She cranes her neck back. They have two more songs and then a car ride home to survives. "You're not cute," she says. "The snot down your nose ruins it."

Amber chuckles. It's a little husky. "Whatever, man. You still love me."

The thing is (there's a thing) they've been like this since trainees, since Soojung was Soojung and Amber managed to be the only one ever (besides Jessica) to drag her out of literal closets and dark corners and every place she can think of hiding in. Her hand was always heavy, firm, and the way she'd lace her fingers through Soojung's would always sort of take her aback, not in a bad way, but in a weird way, the kind of way that would just force her into recognizing something as simple as hey Soojung-ah, you HAVE feelings.

"If you get me sick," she still warns anyway, then stops because the broadcast is almost done and her phone shudders again. It's Vic-omma and _yah don't forget the soup_ because she's in China, hates that she's in China and unable to worry about them properly as per usual.

"I won't," Amber says cheerly. Soojung snorts and narrows her eyes. "You look like death," she retorts at the same time.

This is progress, of course.

 

 

 

 

Manager oppa is waiting for them in the parking lot and Soojung has to fight with Amber to leave the radio program with her brain ("Put your STUPID COAT on," she says and Amber smirks back, "No.") and Amber keeps pulling at Soojung's new haircut because it takes away the focus from the two pieces of tissues sticking out of her nose.

"We're quarantining her," she tells their Manager, then shoves Amber into the van first, all the way into the back so that she can lie down. "And stopping for soup," she adds. "Because I don't have the energy to cook anything and Vic omma says that if it's not homemade, it has to be from that place we love."

Their manager rolls his eyes, amused. "Sure," he says. "You'd probably poison her anyway."

"One can only hope," Soojung says dryly.

She manages to follow Amber inside of the van, all the way to the back too and pushing herself to the corner so that she can sit with. She adjusts her head gently, allowing the other girl to rest her head in her lap. Her fingers push her hair back.

"You probably have a fever," she comments. Her fingers trace the bridge of her nose. "You're such an idiot."

Amber looks up, opening one eye. "It's flu season. What can I do?"

Soojung rolls her eyes, but says nothing because Amber lets out a little sigh, something that twists in the back of her throat. She watches her swallow and sigh and lift her hand up so that it's covering her eyes, pressed against the bridge of her nose and her forehead.

She makes another little sound and Soojung can only continue to move her hand again, her fingers dragging into small, lazy circles against her skin. She turns her head to the window, watching as morning finally comes through and thinks about the idea of being a student, of having a 9-5 or whatever that means, and doesn't touch any sort of regret. Jessica said it best to her once: do not torture yourself with regret. And she doesn't. She never has. She has two more sisters that she would burn down the whole world for and then Amber, who's just Amber. No title. No label. Just kind of, sort of the other most important person in her life, no questions asked.

"You have a frown-y face."

"Shut up," Soojung says. "I'm thinking."

Amber laughs. She reaches up, her fingers poking at Soojung's nose.

"Too hard, apparently." Her fingers slide down to her mouth. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

This is weird, Soojung thinks. "I'm not worried," she insists.

"You are," Amber argues back, just like that time she made her go see Star Wars because it was, like, the greatest thing ever and there is no _way_ you're going to miss out on cultural relevance, KrysTAL. Ugh, Soojung thinks. They're a mess.

She bites at Amber's fingers. It makes her laugh and then cough. In her face.

"Seriously," Soojung insists. "If you get me sick --"

"I'll take care of you," Amber chirps. Or really, groans. But she's going to let Amber think she chirps.

Soojung snorts and turns her head, her cheeks flushing a little as she steadies her gaze onto the window. The supermarket is only a couple minutes more away. She'll go in. She'll grab the soup before Victoria threatens her with cleaning duty or something, even though they've been out of the dorm for a couple of years.

She stays quiet though. In the front of the van, their manager shifts the radio on a little louder. Somewhere in between that, Amber's hand slips back into hers, her thumb pressing into the back of her hand. Her skin is warm. It's flushed too, probably worrying, but it's still her hand, still holding hers pretty tightly, and still the strangest and the greatest thing in the world for her. She's not thinking about confessing. She's _not_. But it's there, still, like it's always been, living comfortably inside the back of her head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You made her soup or bought her soup," Jessica asks, as soon as she calls, because, you know, tissues and snot and stuff.

"I'm warming it up now," she says dryly. Her head spins a little and she's tired, rubbing her eyes. They have to be in Japan tomorrow for a video shoot, so plying Amber with soup and cough medication until she's threatening her with hair curlers and candy bars or something.

"Make her take a hot bath," Jessica tells her, then has to go because she's flying out to New York. "And call me later. Because you're probably acting dumb."

"Am _not_ ," Soojung argues, but obeys because, if anything, sisters carry secrets and all of that.

She walks into Amber's room, nearly trips over a pair of suitcase and finds Amber in her bed, face down and blankets wrapped around her legs. She snorts, rubs her hand against her legs and then climbs onto the bed to sit by her side.

"Soups almost ready."

There's a moan from the bed.

"You have to eat," she continues. "Because we're flying later and if you don't eat, you're going to be ridiculous."

There's another moan, then a sigh, and Amber shifts onto her back, squinting in the light. Soojung reaches forward, pressing her hand against her forehead.

"You're still a little sweaty," she comments.

Amber snorts. "I'm freezing," she says and then grabs her. Soojung cries out, but Amber pulls her into her side. "Better," she says too, her fingers tangling in Soojung's hair, pulling through lightly.

Soojung's heart is racing. A few hours ago, she would have told herself she's lost it. She'll tell herself this later. You've _lost_ it. Even though her heart is racing. Even though her throat is starting to get tighter.

"You're going to get me sick," she manages. Soojung tilts her head up and Amber's watching her, half-lidded and sleepy. "And the soup is going to overflow. And your apartment is going to burn down."

"So I'll live with you"

Soojung rolls her eyes, burrowing against Amber's side too. She can't help it. This is stupid, she tells herself.

"My sister will love that," she says, and her voice changes, softening and sharpening, a strange twist in contradictions. Her mouth feels a little dry and Amber leans in, her mouth overing over hers too. "The cost of living isn't cheap."

"Of course." The color of Amber's gaze changes. It's getting harder and harder for Soojung to keep all these things separate: the best friend, the crush, the most important person in her life. She doesn't think about these things a lot. She just sort of lets Amber _be_ in her head. "I can hear you thinking," Amber adds.

"Oh?" Caught, Soojung swallows. She tries to twist back. "I'm thinking about the soup."

"Liar."

Her nose wrinkles. "Not really."

Amber sort of looks at her, like really looks at her, and not in the sort of way she can pinpoint. There are too many looks to catalogue and Soojung isn't the girl that obsesses over these things; she'd rather just _be_ , the moment, present and accounted for.

"You're probably going to get sick," Amber says then, finally, and her fingers are pressing into her jaw. She clucks her chin and Soojung is frowning, all the way into Amber's mouth which, suddenly, is pressing over her own.

It's not the kiss that she expects. Or that she knew that she expected. It's somewhere in between that; her heart sort of rushes into panting, her hands are groping, trying to figure out what to touch, reach, and try to do because her mouth is moving and she can't really stop to think about it and that, that is bad. Amber makes this sound and it's sort of clumsy, kind of perfect, and she's leaning in and over Soojung, pressing her down into the bed.

Her tongue presses into Soojung's teeth and she sighs, curling her fingers into the back of Amber's neck.

"Oh," she manages. Soojung feels herself swallowing, breathless even. Her lips keep grazing Amber's mouth. "Oh okay."

Amber smirks and she can taste it.

"I'll even take care of you," she says.

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning, at the airport, Soojung remembers to text Victoria.

 _I forgot about the soup_ , she says. Which isn't really a lie. It's just kind of like: I was busy and I tried my best. Soojung's not really suited for taking care of people who are sick. Blood makes her squeamish. She would have been a better lawyer as it is.

And anyways -- Amber's already bought her tissues.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was combing through my inbox and all my requests and making a list of things that I wanted to fulfill and suddenly, bam! I noticed that about ten of them lol were sick!AU prompts of some variety and that I just could help myself. There isn't going to be a particular order and maybe this something I'll stick to, grouping prompts and what not.
> 
> For now though, I just have ten planned. Maybe there will be more. Maybe not. Some will be short. Some will be long. But hopefully you'll enjoy them!


End file.
